


Magic Pebble Friendship Time

by toucanpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Magical Bond, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: It's a nice easy mission until the part where Sam finds out they're now bonded.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Magic Pebble Friendship Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



"You didn't touch the shiny rock, right?" Sam says, looking over at Barnes warily.

This teaming-up sometimes thing is still new but he thinks they're doing okay. The bad guy's in cuffs, anyway, and that's what counts. 

"So what if I did?"

Goddammit. 

They communicate well during the fights. "Watch your six", "going low", "catch me when I jump off this building" - all good. But the moment the bad guy's down it's like - pow. Back to zinging at each other.

"Well Steve and Dr Magic Cape just called and they say the rock has 'special properties'."

"Oh fuck," Barnes says.

  


* * *

  


Barnes is hovering on the edge of being 'Bucky' now. Because the magic pebble bonding thing means they can't be more than five metres apart and Sam's had to make some adjustments.

"How long's this gonna last again?" Bucky says, from Sam's shower, where he's also using Sam's shampoo and Sam's loofah.

Sam stops scrolling mindlessly on his phone and tries to get comfier on the floor by the towel rack.

"Two weeks or until we kill each other, I guess."

"Huh. Well, my bed's a single, what you got?"

"Nuh uh," Sam says. "Oh no you don't. No way."

  


* * *

  


Bucky towels off, puts on a pair of _Sam's_ shorts, then slides very slowly into the bed.

It's not like Sam hates the guy or anything but wow. He is literally right there in Sam's bed.

Sam turns off the light and slips in the other side.

Bucky rolls over. "Look, I'm sorry about -"

"It's okay," Sam says.

"I should've checked before touching the dumb -"

Oh fuck him, they're actually _communicating_.

"Why you gotta be so damn attractive the whole time?" Sam interrupts.

And then he kisses the guy, because man do they do a lot of fractious flirting really.


End file.
